Invader Zim: An aliens best friend!
by Devindude1
Summary: What happens when Zim accidentally turns Gir into a dog will he be able to turn him back? Also will this be Dib's chance reveal that Zim is an alien? This is based off of the youtube video "Most Horrible Short in the world!" Rated K  for ZIM and Tacos!
1. Chapter 1

**Invader Zim: An alien's best friend.**

**What happens when Zim accidentally turns Gir into a dog will he be able to turn him back? Also will this be Dib's best chance reveal that Zim is an alien? This is based off of the youtube video "Most Horrible Short in the World"**

Chapter 1

Zim ascended from the toilet. Holding in his left hand a disk. He walked into the living room to see Gir on the couch watching some show laughing over and over. "Gir!" Zim yelledwalking into the room. Gir sat motionless in front of the TV ignoring him.

Zim stood in front of the TV and again yelled "Gir!" Gir replied "Whaaaat?" "We need to talk about your behavior in front of the humans." Gir moaned and asked "Can I finish my show first?" Zim answered "No, if you want to be more of a believable dog you need to know a few things. First of, dogs don't walk on there feet. They crawl on all fours. Second, dogs can't talk. And third, dogs can't open doors! This DVD will help train you to be more believable."

Gir sat motionless turning his head side to side. "Gir! Have you been paying attention to me?" Gir again sat motionless now with drool coming out of his mouth. "Gir!" Gir snapped out of his motionless and stood up screaming "Wanna Wrestle!"

"No Gir, I want you to watch this DVD. It will help you act more like a dog." "Here we go!" Gir jumped on Zim's head and started punching him. Zim started running in circles screaming "GIR GET OFF ME!" While Gir was just laughing and screaming.

Suddenly the door busted open and Dib jumped in with a camera in his hand. "Yes! I finally got you on camera Zim!" But then he dropped his camera as his face turned pale. In front of him Zim was on the ground, Gir was slapping his butt, and minimoose spun around in circles. "You know, I'm not even going to bother." Just like that, dib walked out the door.

**Tell me what you think. I don't want to continue something no one cares about. Also suggestions and criticism would be appreciated. Also sorry for the shortess. I will have the other chapters longer.**


	2. Training

Sorry for the very long wait, here's chapter 2!  
-devindude1

Chapter 2  
"Ok Gir, now listen up." Zim paced left and right across the tiles of his underground base, he tapped the clipboard he was holding with a pencil, he was wearing referee clothing that appeared to be stolen from the poor man in the test tube behind him, and a whistle around his neck, also from the test tube man.

"For your first lesson you will learn the tricks of the basic dog. Is this clear?" Zim stared at Gir directly in the eyes, an awkward silence. "Yes." Gir replied in a very monotonic voice. "Good, good! Now Gir, I am going to show you a few pictures, you will memorize what the dog in each pic is doing, and when I give the cue, you will mimic them. DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND?"

Gir shot upright placing his arm over his forehead "Sí, lo creo señor, y el pollo frito es el mejor!" Zim took out his pen and wrote a little memo in the corner "Note to self, fix the language chips in Gir's chips." He placed the pen in the pocket of his shirt, for later uses. Gir was jumping up and down screaming over and over in different languages "YES MY MASTER! JA MIJN MEESTER! JA MEIN HERR!" Zim blew his whistle with all his might, Gir froze, sparks shot out from his ears. "Ouch" He replied.

"Good Gir, you can respond to whistles." Zim wrote this down on his clipboard. "Now I am going to show you the first card, I want you to mimic what you see on the cards." Zim held up the first card, It showed a man with his hand stretched out shaking the hand of a dog. "This is called shake. I want you to shake when I give the command." Zim blew his whistle and yelled "SHAKE!" Gir stood up and started rapidly shaking zim's hand "HEY THERE MR DOGGY! IM GIR!"

Zim forced his hand out of Gir's grip "No Gir! Not the human you imbecile!" Zim shoved the card in Gir's face pointing to the dog. "The dog! The dog! You need to mimic the dog." Gir stared at Zim "Ohhhhhhhh... OK!" Zim removed the card from his face, "Now let's try this again... Sit." Gir got on all fours then sat on his butt, exactly like the dog in the picture "GOOD GIR!" Zim shuffled through his deck. This card had a dog laying on its side, playing dead "Now Gir, play dead."

Gir stared at Zim a few seconds when a deep male voice "Self destruct sequence activated! Self destruct in 10... 9..." Zim turned pale and gasped "NO NO NO! ABORT SELF DESTRUCT! ABORT!" Nothing happened "6... 5... 4..." The voice continued "3... 2..." Zim ran into the elevator shaft. "1... destruct." Zim braced himself for the worst. Nothing happened, Zim opened up the elevator and looked around. Everything was intact, even Gir.

He then realized what Gir was doing, he was playing dead in his own way. Zim held a sigh of relief and walked back into the laboratory "Good job Gir, you had me worried there for a seco-" In a flash Gir blew up. Destroying the entire lab.


End file.
